Quel idiot
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "Comment pourrais-je encore avoir confiance en vous après ce que vous m'avez fait ? " House & Cuddy, mi-saison 6 !


_Hello._

 _Un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté..._

 _Vous m'excuserez ?_

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Princeton. La lune blanche avait chassé le soleil et un vent froid soufflait dans cette atmosphère hivernale. Dans un coin de rue, les lumières d'un bar éclairaient le trottoir et, à l'intérieur, la chaleur y était agréable. Accoudé au bar, le Diagnosticien ne remarqua pas de suite le pas régulier qui s'avançait vers lui. Un regard doux mais inquiet glissa sur lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle s'était arrêtée à sa droite, à peine en retrait. Ses talons noirs avaient claqué au sol, son parfum avait dû flotter jusqu'à ses narines. Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle avait espéré : qu'il la remarque. Mais il ne semblait plus lui porter d'importance depuis quelques temps déjà.

- _Je vous sers quelque chose ma p'tite dame ?_ demanda le barman, interrompant Cuddy dans son étude minutieuse.

House lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et se retourna entièrement quand il découvrit l'identité de la _p'tite dame_.

- _Non_ , répondit-elle le regard plongé dans celui de son employé. _Merci_.

Le barman se détourna pour servir d'autres clients et la Doyenne en profita pour venir s'asseoir sur un des hauts tabourets.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là_ ? demanda-House en faisant tourner le liquide transparent dans son verre.

Elle le regarda faire avant de répondre.

- _Il faut qu'on parle…_

 _-On dirait une phrase de rupture,_ ricana-t-il.

 _-Ce serait sûrement plus simple._

Il se figea et, quand il voulut croiser son regard, elle avait baissé la tête.

- _Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. Vous nous cachez quelque chose_ , reprit-elle. _Wilson est tout aussi inquiet que moi._

Elle releva la tête.

- _Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je contrôle la situation._

 _-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur_ , murmura-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage. _Vos patients ne semblent plus vous intéresser mais vous acceptez les cas que je vous propose, sans rechigner._

 _-Mes patients ne m'ont jamais intéressés,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre sans la regarder.

Cuddy dévia son regard de quelques centimètres. De la Vodka. Elle roula des yeux.

- _Les diagnostics non plus_ ? attaqua-t-elle. _Peut-être que l'alcool est plus intéressant ?_

Elle prit le verre à moitié plein d'une main et il voulut l'en empêcher mais elle le but en une gorgée et reposa le verre sur le comptoir. Il la regarda, étonné mais furieux.

- _Je ne suis pas saoul._

- _Taub est venu me voir, il y a quelques semaines,_ expliqua-t-elle, ignorant complètement sa remarque. _Il m'a expliqué pour votre patient. Celui au QI surdimensionné._

House soupira bruyamment.

- _Vous l'avez laissé se bousiller le cerveau pour qu'il reprenne sa vie d'idiot._

- _C'est un idiot heureux_ , souffla-t-il en jouant avec le verre vide.

Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de déchiffrer les traits de son visage.

- _Le bonheur des gens qui vous entourent vous importe peu, en général._

Il ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard. Depuis son retour de Mayfield, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour lui faire remarquer ce changement, mais visiblement, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Non, elle avait mieux à faire…

- _Dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe_ , le supplia-t-elle quand il reporta son attention sur elle.

- _Je ne peux pas._

Il baissa la tête alors qu'elle cherchait à lire dans son regard. L'envie irrésistible de lui caresser la joue traversa son esprit, mais il semblait trop renfermé pour apprécier ou accepter ce geste.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Il planta son regard d'acier dans le sien. Imposant, il voulait la déstabiliser, lui faire perdre cette confiance qui la rendait beaucoup trop attirante. Elle, cette femme qui l'avait rendu fou, dans tous les sens du terme.

- _C'est la méthadone, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez recommencé avec ça…_

Il roula des yeux et se leva, exaspéré. Il attrapa son portefeuille dans sa poche et en sortit un billet vert. Cuddy sauta sur ses pieds et l'arrêta.

- _House, faîtes-moi confiance_ , essaya-t-elle.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et hurla violemment :

 _-Comment pourrais-je encore avoir confiance en vous après ce que vous m'avez fait ?_

Elle se raidit tant son ton colérique la surprit. Toute la salle se fit soudainement silencieuse, les regards braqués sur eux. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête, perdue.

- _Ce que je…_

Elle s'appuya au tabouret, comme si elle n'était plus sûre que ses jambes la supportent. Un silence les enveloppa et House se permit de respirer plus lentement. Le calme après la tempête. La Doyenne resta plantée là, devant le bar, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se repassa mentalement la journée qui venait de s'écouler, scène par scène. Rien. La semaine. Rien. Le mois. _Oh_ …

- _C'est à cause de Lucas ?_ souffla-t-elle, se massant les tempes.

Le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança quand ce nom franchit ses lèvres lui répondit. Son cœur s'emballa mais elle se remit sur ses deux jambes pour lui faire face. Elle était à bout de force. Il profita de son désarroi pour la dépasser et s'échapper vers la sortie. Elle revint à la réalité alors qu'il avait déjà passé la porte. Elle se lança à sa poursuite.

- _House_ , appela-t-elle à travers la rue.

Il ne se retourna pas mais ralentit légèrement son pas, si peu qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Cependant, elle réussit à attraper son bras et à se poster devant lui. Le froid s'empara d'elle et elle frissonna sous son regard brûlant.

- _Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je suis sûre que vous ne contrôlez pas la situation aussi bien que vous le dîtes_.

Il chercha à éviter son regard mais elle restait obstinément devant lui. Trop proche.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas gérer ça seul… Parlez-en au moins à Wilson_.

- _C'est impossible,_ cracha-t-il froidement.

 _-Je ne lui demanderai rien_ , se força-t-elle en gesticulant des mains. _Mais vous avez besoin de…_

 _-Wilson est encore pire que vous_.

Son cœur se serra fort dans sa poitrine et elle se mordilla la lèvre. « _Pire que vous_ ». Mmh, c'était presque positif. Elle l'interrogea silencieusement.

- _Wilson est avec Sam…_

 _-Je suis au courant_ , le pressa-t-elle quand il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Il lui jeta un regard de travers et elle s'injuria intérieurement. Le presser était rarement efficace. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Il mesurait le temps de parole pour la faire languir, la faire bruler petit à petit.

- _Il lui dira tout. Il était déjà comme ça avec Amber_ , souffla-t-il avant de faire une courte pause où il l'observa des pieds à la tête. _Et vous, vous ferez de même._

Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- _Je ne dirais rien à Lucas_ , lui dit-elle en caressant inconsciemment son bras. _Je ne dirais rien à personne_.

- _Comme vous n'avez rien dit pour mes hallucinations ?_ cracha-t-il une nouvelle fois, haineux.

Elle se figea et lui jeta un regard déboussolé. Elle avait été horriblement gênée du comportement de Lucas. Il avait voulu marquer son territoire, faire comprendre au Diagnosticien qu'ils étaient un couple sans secret et qu'elle se confiait à lui, même à propos des délires de son employé.

- _Wilson m'a raconté ce qu'il savait… J'ai eu besoin d'en discuter avec quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'utiliserait contre vous._

 _-Jamais Wilson n'aurait dû vous en parler_ , grogna House.

- _Bien sûr qu'il devait m'en parler ! J'avais le droit de savoir ! Vous avez été si… méchant_ , finit-elle comme si ce mot définissait toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait faites.

- _Vous auriez pu attendre que je revienne_ , reprit-il en un regard sévère, mais voilé d'une infime tristesse.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Une chaleur étouffante l'envahit, elle sentit son corps bouillir de l'intérieur.

- _Je suis désolée, House._

Il haussa les épaules et baissa la tête vers le bout de sa canne. Un nouveau silence les enveloppa. Rares étaient les fois où elle ne pouvait lire dans ses silences, mais ce soir-là il avait été beaucoup trop énigmatique. Devait-elle partir ? Devait-elle insister ? Elle ne bougea pas, il allait parler.

- _Je me shoote au sirop pour la toux._

Elle resta bouche bée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Quand enfin, elle fit le rapprochement…

- _Vous… Vous voulez vous abrutir ?_

 _-C'est très bien l'intelligence, mais le bonheur…_

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?_

 _-Mon patient m'a fait remarquer à quel point on se sentait seul. Je croyais que j'aimais ça. Mais maintenant… c'est léger dans ma tête_.

Une vague de colère monta en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter, et encore moins comprendre, son raisonnement.

 _-Ça va me rendre heureux_ , reprit-t-il comme si cette excuse était tout à fait valable.

- _Ça ne vous rend pas plus sociable en tout cas._

 _-Ça ne soulage pas la douleur_ , accusa-t-il.

- _C'est dangereux, House !_

 _-Pas plus que vous !_

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Elle avança d'un petit pas.

- _Je suis… dangereuse ?_

Il soupira, déversant son désespoir dans ce souffle chaud qui se fondit dans l'air frais de la ville.

- _Vous m'avez rendu dépendant…_

 _-Votre addiction n'a rien à voir avec moi ! La drogue…_

 _-Je ne parle pas de la Vicodin_ , coupa-t-il à son tour.

Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension et plongea dans son regard.

- _Vous m'avez rendu fou, Cuddy._

Il lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler mais elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- _Ce jeu de… séduction… ça n'pouvait se finir que de deux façons. Soit vous tombiez, soit c'était moi... Je me suis fracassé au sol. Bien joué_ , ironisa-t-il avec un rire jaune.

Il voulut s'écarter pour reprendre sa route mais elle lui bloqua le passage.

- _Vous croyez que ça été une partie de plaisir ? De vous voir souffrir ? De… Je n'avais jamais vu votre regard aussi déboussolé. Vous étiez au bord des larmes_ , s'exclama-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'humidifièrent à ce simple souvenir.

Il ferma les yeux. Elle était trop proche de lui, ses mots glissaient sur lui, tout comme son souffle chaud qui le fit frissonner :

- _J'ai cru vous perdre…_ rajouta-t-elle à demi-mots.

Oh… Pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient si mal ? Il articula difficilement :

- _Et moi, je vous ai perdu._

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'échappa par la droite. Il devait marcher vite, parce que s'il entendait encore une fois sa voix, il…

- _Je ne vous comprends pas._

… il exploserait.

- _J'avais des sentiments pour vous !_

Pause. Dans la ruelle, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de son regard dès qu'il s'était retourné. Leurs respirations se stoppèrent. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se défaire. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps leurs jambes les maintiendraient debout, ils tremblaient de tous leurs êtres. Seuls les battements de leurs cœurs étaient énergiques. Trop. Cuddy aurait voulu faire un pas. Peut-être même deux. Mais elle resta figée sur place.

- _Vous… Aviez ?_ murmura-t-elle tout bas. _Au passé ?_

Il roula des yeux avant de baisser les paupières. Il lui avouait avoir eu des sentiments pour elle et tout ce qu'elle retenait c'était le temps dans lequel il l'avait conjugué… Il se passa une main sur le visage et elle avança vers lui.

- _House ?_ s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle attendit qu'il daigne à nouveau la regarder pour continuer :

- _Vous aviez ?_

 _-Vous m'avez plusieurs fois fait comprendre que…_

 _-Et vous savez combien de fois,_ vous _m'avez fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer_ ? Coupa-t-elle, ferme, mais la voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se précipita pour lui attraper le bras quand elle le vit se reculer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, non, juste de s'écarter. La voir aussi proche lui faisait mal et sa main sur son bras lui fit perdre la tête. Il ferma les yeux.

- _Dîtes-moi que vous vous êtes trompé de temps._

Il fronça les sourcils et plongea dans son regard qu'il nota comme légèrement humidifié.

- _Dîtes-moi que vous m'avez menti,_ poursuivit-elle.

Il secoua la tête, désemparé.

- _Dîtes-moi que vous avez encore des sentiments pour moi._

Il ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Elle avait presque collé son visage au sien, il sentait son souffle sur le bas de son visage. Ses doigts jouaient toujours avec la manche de son manteau. L'air lui devint soudainement irrespirable.

- _Pourquoi je ferai ça ?_

 _-Parce que j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Pour me prouver que j'ai fait le bon choix._

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Un rictus étira les lèvres rosées de la Doyenne quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus vraiment le même depuis quelques jours.

- _Vous vous êtes tellement abruti avec votre poison, que vous n'avez même pas remarqué les signes._

 _-Les signes ?_

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle n'allait pas lui mâcher le travail. Elle avait déjà dû lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils se regardèrent, immobiles. Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il avait une idée dans la tête mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y croire. Cuddy pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de son employé. Mais il ne décrocha pas un mot, elle attendit un instant. Toujours rien. Et ce regard vide qui restait accroché au sien.

- _Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ?_ demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement vexée.

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ses yeux bleus ne lui répondaient pas. Ses lèvres fines ne laissèrent s'échapper aucun mot. Elle s'écarta de lui et ses mains quittèrent son bras. Elle se sentait blessée, comme s'il n'avait plus fait attention à elle.

- _Je me suis trompée alors…_

Elle voulut lui jeter un regard noir mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Ce fut alors un regard empli de tristesse avec une pincée de colère. Elle se retourna et à peine eut elle fait un pas qu'il attrapa son poignet, plus vif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il l'empêchait d'avancer mais n'exerça aucune autre pression sur son bras. Alors elle se retourna, seule. Elle plongea dans son regard, patiente, comme toujours avec lui.

- _Vous et Lucas…_ finit-il par murmurer, la voix rauque.

Un sourire se dessina sur les jolies lèvres de la femme face à lui. Il y dévia automatiquement le regard et elle secoua la tête.

- _J'ai rompu, House._

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait du mal à y croire. En fait, il n'y croyait plus. Tous les coups qu'il avait mis en place n'avaient fait que renforcer leur couple. Et pourtant, il était fort. C'était son domaine. Plus que les diagnostics. Plus que la médecine. Le sabotage. D'un couple, d'une vie. Sur lui, ou sur elle. Mais là, c'était un échec. Un douloureux échec.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, haletant.

Cuddy posa une main sur son avant-bras alors qu'il ne lâchait pas son poignet. Elle hésita avant de lui répondre, d'une voix douce, son visage allégé d'un lumineux sourire.

- _Je n'aime pas les idiots._

Un fin rictus étira les lèvres du Diagnosticien quand il remarqua quelques étoiles brillantes dans ces yeux gris. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur son manteau noir. _Idiot_. Brutalement, il comprit l'allusion. Et elle le remarqua, puisqu'il cessa de respirer. Il paraissait effrayé, son regard s'était égaré sur le sol. Ou peut-être était-il en pleine réflexion, elle n'arrivait pas toujours à faire la différence. Ces sourcils se fronçaient et sa bouche restait légèrement entrouverte.

- _House ?_

Il ne réagit pas et elle glissa ses doigts sous son menton, caressant sa barbe de trois jours avec une telle délicatesse. Il émergea finalement et se retrouva piégé dans ce regard inquiet. Il était un idiot. Un de ces idiots qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle ne pourrait aimer.

- _Je suis…_

Il n'avait rien dit et pourtant elle avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

- _Un génie_ , coupa-t-elle. _Vous êtes… un génie, abruti_.

Il la regarda, sans un mot. Il desserra sa prise sur son poignet et elle resserra la sienne sur son bras. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Pas ce soir.

- _Arrêtez ça_ , lui souffla-t-elle.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, il ferma les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- _Vous avez arrêtez la Vicodin, cette drogue à laquelle vous avez été accro durant des années. Ce n'est pas ces quelques semaines de sirop qui vont vous détruire._

Ces mots ne semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Ou, si c'était le cas, il le cachait à merveille.

- _Je suis là_ , reprit-elle alors qu'un voile humide recouvrit ses yeux.

- _Vous m'attendrez ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux, douloureusement. Doucement, elle s'écarta de lui. Sa main délaissa son manteau et elle fit un pas en arrière, son regard accroché au sien.

- _Oui,_ sourit-elle _. Bien sûr._

Il souffla ce qu'elle devina être un « _Ok_ ». Elle attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus clair… Elle avait fait plus que le premier pas dans cette histoire. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire plus ? Elle s'arrêta. Oui. Elle pouvait peut-être…

- _House ?_ Appela-t-elle en revenant vers lui en quelques enjambées.

Il releva la tête.

- _Vous hésitez ?_

Son cœur se serra quand il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Elle s'approcha et se pressa contre son torse. Il la dévisagea, surpris. Elle envahissait son espace vital et il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Encore plus quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Là, sa respiration toute entière se bloqua. Elle avait passé une main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre jouait avec ses doigts tremblants. Elle avait embrassé ses lèvres avec une douceur pareille à celle avec laquelle elle avait caressée sa joue quelques minutes plus tôt. Ainsi, Cuddy posa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos. Sa tête glissa ensuite jusqu'à son épaule, évitant son regard qu'elle savait troublé mais tenace. Elle se retrouva finalement, là : le front, au milieu de son torse, son nez, entre deux boutons de chemise et ses mains, jouant avec les pans du grand manteau. Elle sourit en remarquant le rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé du Diagnosticien. Elle sentait aussi son souffle effleurer ses cheveux ébènes…

- _N'hésitez plus_ , lui susurra-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et il secoua la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Elle tenta un sourire et il lui répondit par un de ces regards qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Ceux qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle. Ceux sous lesquels tous son corps vibrait. Ceux qu'elle rêvait de voir tous les jours en se réveillant après une folle nuit dans ses bras.

- _A dans quelques jours alors…_

Elle lui lança un dernier regard plein d'espoir et son sourire s'éclaira un peu plus quand, une nouvelle fois, il hocha à peine la tête. Son visage était presque impassible, dépourvu de tout sentiment. Mais ses doigts s'étaient entrelacés aux siens et, quand elle recula, sa main se retrouva liée à la sienne. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait embrasser sa main, caresser sa peau encore une fois. Ne jamais s'en défaire. _A dans quelques jours._ Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il desserra ses doigts à contre cœur et elle s'échappa de sa prise. Elle recula d'un pas et, en un sourire, se détourna pour continuer sa route dans la ruelle enneigée. Quand il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, il eut un haut le cœur en sentant la petite bouteille de sirop pour la toux dans sa poche. Il allait être clean. Et lui avouer que oui, il s'était trompé de temps. Oui, il lui avait menti. Et oui… Il était encore fou d'elle.

* * *

 _..._

 _Si vous êtes toujours là, n'hésitez pas._

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez (;_

 _Ciao !_


End file.
